criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Chapman
Jack Chapman, appearing as a recurring suspect throughout three seasons, was a suspect in the murder investigations of eight different people across three seasons, all prior and after he was revealed to be the killer of Daniel Willingham in Tallying Up the Votes (Case #46 of Rosenoque). He appeared as a quasi-suspect in eight other cases and as a central role in The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque). He also made a bunch of minor appearances over the three seasons he appeared in. Profile Hailing from Warrenville, United States of America, Jack is the 36-year-old head private eye of Chapman PI Corp and now-former apprentice to inventor Olivier Hunt. He has brown hair under a grey fedora with a blue band, facial hair and green eyes. He wears a blue pinstripe shirt under a beige jacket with grey linings, as well a brown and blue steampunk bandana. Per his first suspect appearance, it is known that he reads Machiavelli. Per his second suspect appearance, he ditches the bandana and is seen sporting an "I VOTED" badge. It is noted that he drinks hot toddies and uses a Rolington typewriter. From his second minor appearance and forward, he has ditched the "I VOTED" badge. Per his third suspect appearance, he is now 34 years old. It is revealed that he plays chess and takes sleeping pills. Per his fourth suspect appearance, he is found that he drinks Dancing Queens and plays polo. Per his fifth suspect appearance, he is seen in a tuxedo consisting of a white collared shirt, a black blazer and a black tie with a rose brooch. It is discovered that he knows aeronautics. In his second quasi-suspect appearance, he is seen in a hospital gown. Per his sixth suspect appearance, he is seen wearing a hockey shirt and without his fedora. He is also seen holding a Canadian flag and with a scar on his cheek. He is determined that he eats shaved ice, studies French philosophy and uses eye drops. Per his fourth quasi-suspect appearance and onward, he is back in his normal attire. Per his seventh suspect appearance, he has turned 35 years old. It is learned that he speaks French, drinks Rocket Cow and eats Take-It Cheesy snacks. Per his eighth suspect appearance, he has turned 36 years old and he has a mud stain on his jacket. He is deduced that he is a baseball fan. Per his ninth suspect appearance, he has soot stains on his shirt. He is ascertained that he knows chemistry and eats meatloaf. Events of Criminal Case Season 1 Derailed for Death Jack first appeared when the duo came looking for Olivier. He said that he didn’t know where Olivier went but he could help them. When he was informed of what the team wanted, Jack told them that he would need minerals to make the bullets, leading the team collect the necessary minerals for Jack to make the bullets. Later, Jack came back to the station saying that Olivier ran away from the workshop, saying that he didn't need Major to find out what he was up to. However before they could do anything else, they heard gunshots coming from the town square, indicating that the gang war had begun. Like Fighting Snakes Jack was sent away by Chief Ernest after the gang war had begun, so Jack would not be harmed. Let's Drink to Death Jack became a suspect for the first time following the discovery of the receipt that belonged to Fredrick Fontaine, who paid for his mechanic services. Jack explained that he had come to Justice Banks to let Olivier have a vacation following the end of the gang war. He then told them that people like Fredrick was worth praising as they did good things for the greater good. Jack was soon confronted again after they found a firearm that had fingerprints belonging to him. Jack explained that he was sure that the Fontaines and Lynchs were bad apples and that he had brought the firearm to protect himself in case. In the end, Jack was found innocent after businessman Hiram Costington was apprehended for the murder. Tallying Up the Votes Jack was suspected following the discovery of his toolbox in the news studio that had published the murder of Blue Party mayoral candidate Daniel Willingham. He said that he was merely in the news studio to fix a water cooler for the journalists. He then thanked the player and Leigh for returning his toolbox and went on his way. Later, Jack was in trouble as he was discovered having sent his hospital bill to the victim. Jack then explained that while he was fixing Daniel's water heater, it exploded and injured Jack in the process. Due to having to live off instant ramen due to the large bills, he pleaded to the victim to pay for some of it back, however Daniel refused. Jack then expressed how his life was in dangerous waters and that the victim wouldn't help him at all as he wept. In the end, Jack was found guilty of the homicide. Jack denied killing Daniel until he caved in and admitted to the murder, saying that he never wanted to in the first place. Jack explained that someone had threatened him to kill the mayoral candidate or they would have to pay with the lives of his own and his loved ones. Jack then broke into tears, saying he didn’t want to lose his loved ones so he thought killing Daniel would ensure the safety of his family. He explained how he went to the Blue Party office in the dead of night, got into the office and then strangled Daniel with a mayoral sash. Jack then was sent to trial where Judge Brighton gave him eight years in prison with a chance for parole in four years for the murder. Jack was visited in prison by Jordan and the player. He explained how he got threatening messages from an unknown number telling him to kill Daniel or pay with his family's lives. He then apologized to Jordan for killing his ex-boyfriend, but was met with a low chance for forgiveness. Disorder in the Court Jack was revealed to have been seen talking to bartender Johnny Edwards. Johnny explained that Jack was bailed out of prison, which would prove to be true when they found a bail order paid by Olivier and Diego Redmoon. Plans Badly Executed Jack was with Olivier when Major and the player went to see them to ask them to join the task force against the traitor as tech experts. The duo had agreed to the offer shortly before the grand final showdown would have commenced. The Thorn Amongst the Roses Jack was with Olivier in the midst of the murder investigation of Thomas Ernest when the duo had examined Jordan's laptop and discovered that Jordan had been in the Deep Web. Later Jack and Jacob took action to stop Jordan Brown, who had been exposed as the FEPD traitor, from killing Major and himself. Finally Jack mentioned that he was taking his girlfriend to get away from Rosenoque. Season 2 Blinding Year Jack's destination for his vacation would be revealed when the player and Astrid found his mechanic badge on the stage set up for the New Year celebrations. Jack explained that he merely knew the victim, stage technician Ben Rowley, as a fellow co-worker working on the preparation for the New Year. Later, it was revealed that Jack had called the victim lazy after finding hot toddy on a scolding note to the victim. Jack then was forced to confess that he had believed the victim was lazy as Ben had left him to do almost all the work by napping in the technician trailer and snacking over Netfilms. Jack was tired of his laziness and sent him the note. Jack was found innocent after firefighter Georgie Cavan was found guilty of the murder. Man Under the Red Hood Jack was suspected for the fourth time after the player and Luke discovered that he had designed the vault that was the target for the crime of the century. Luke believed Jack to be the mastermind, but Jack denied the claims as he believed that he was wrongly accused again due to his part in the vault's designs. Later, Jack had to confess something to the player. In the interrogation room, Jack confessed to being bribed by the victim, heist gang member Mitch Fox, to give him a copy of the vault's plans. However the mechanic had refused, causing Mitch to set little pranks on him to scare Jack into giving the vault plans. However Jack still claimed that he never gave the plans to the heist gang. Jack was found innocent for a third time after bank owner, and the heist's mastermind, Fred Tremaine was found guilty of the murder. However afterwards, Jack asked for help to find his engagement ring before going to propose to his girlfriend, Julia Cedar, who accepted. Blast of the Cannon Jack made an appearance when Jonas Cedar was discovered to be chasing him away from the Cedar estate in the duration of Jason Cedar's murder. However Luke and the player had put a stop to it before they told Jack to go back to his house. Later, he helped his fiancée Julia Cedar obtain her trust fund from her father, and Jack stood up to Jonas, telling him that he would love Julia with all his life and more than Jonas ever did. Wedding Crasher Jack had gotten married with his fiancée at their wedding, however the crash landing and murder of stunt pilot Vince Bateman had interrupted the aftermath. Although Jack and Julia survived the plane crash, they were visibly shaken and covered in soot. Jack then recognized the markings of sabotage on the crashed plane, making him and his wife suspects in the murder. Jack said that he knew the victim because they befriended when they were on a team to fix a plane. He then hired the victim to do a stunt plane show and was shocked to see him dead. Later the team found a model plane with scorning words from the victim to Jack. Jack explained that the victim believed him to be a bad person, not only because they were caught in an aeronautic accident supposedly started by Jack, but because he was a murderer. Jack then explained that he had done what he had done and that he wouldn't let his past ruin his future with Julia. In the end, Jack was innocent again after cake bakery owner Katherine Nicol was found guilty of the homicide. However after the trial, Julia had came to the station, explaining that Jack had attacked her. It would reveal that after finding a sedative on his bowtie and footage of Jack being brainwashed, that Jack had fallen into the brainwashing operation that the team were investigating in Radar Hill. They soon found the brainwashed Jack and took him into custody for his own and others' safety. Corrupted Minds Jack appeared again when Edward finally made a cure for the brainwashing with the use of Will Fernandez's blood. They tested it on Jack, which turned out to be a success as Jack woke from the brainwashing. Julia, who was at the station at the time, then came to hug and then kiss him. When Greed Pins You to Death Jack appeared again with his wife when they asked the police for help retrieving their wedding rings. After the ring were returned, the duo invited the entire precinct to a short ceremony of vows, rings and cake. To Score with the Puck Jack was suspected for the sixth time after the detectives found his wallet in the Berrini Hockey Hall of Fame. They then asked him about why he was in the Hall of Fame, and Jack explained that he was a hockey fan and that he was sightseeing with his wife earlier, but he had lost his wallet. He then thanked the player for finding his wallet and wished them luck on the investigation. After his wife reported him missing, the detectives found Jack in the hockey arena. He said that he had lost his phone and he was sure that the victim has stolen it from him. After they recovered his missing phone, Jack thanked them for finding his missing phone and then told them that he had overheard hockey player Ray Austin arguing with the victim, Ewan Hartlane, which led the detectives to interrogate Ray again. Jack was found innocent for the fifth time after they arrested Ray for the murder. After the trial, Jack was visited by Luke and the player with the proposal of becoming a hockey player after finding Kevin Pierce's files. However Jack refused the offer saying that he didn't want to be a hockey player. Jack then told them that he was giving up his job as a mechanic and becoming a private detective. Luke and the player then wished him luck and went on their way. In the Danger of the Woods After his wife Julia had found her father's will in the aftermath of Johnny Cedar's murder, she had asked him to confront her father with her. Jonas then revealed with his sons being dead or in prison, he had decided to accept Julia and her marriage to Jack. This led Julia and Jonas to share a hug before Jonas invited the couple to a nice dinner. Beautifully Horrible Jack appeared for the ninth time in Berrini when he asked the player for help finding his wallet which had information on where his wife’s hospital room was as she had given birth. They went to the donut shop, recovered Jack’s wallet and soon gave it back to him along with the paper containing the information. A grateful Jack then hurried off to check on his wife, who then would give birth to twins. All Aboard Into the Bear's Den Jack came to see the team to inform them about a new development that had happened while they were in the mountains. He then explained that he and Penelope Hunter had been assigned to some kind of task force. They then searched for the file that Jack had lost in the dining car, where Jordan found out that it was a police force to replace the current roster in the BPD, which would help the police discovered that the mayor Patricia Osborne had hired Far Banks Yeti Griffin Hart to distract the team while she formed the task force. Messy Ends Jack later came to the police when he offered to help the police escape as they had six hours to flee the city before the new police force would be ordered to arrest them for unable to solve the murder of Maggie Blake. After the team retrieved all their equipment and had obtained some campervans, Jack told them that he made some radios and internet routers for them in the victim’s cabin but he had been jumped on by a deer, causing the satellite dish to be shattered. Soon after the dish was recovered and restored, the team bade Jack and Penelope a farewell before the double agents quickly fled to hurry back to their base. Playtime's Over Jack was suspected again in Berrini when the team found his locket of himself and his wife Julia in the victim's house in Queen's End. He then told them that he wanted to look for the team while he faked a sick leave from the Mayor's police force. He then told the detectives that the Mayor had given up on her hunt and decided to focus more on her utopia. Later, the detectives confronted Jack about knowing about the secret room that was installed under the playground where Shawn Deforest was killed. Jack denied being on the Mayor's side due to the fact that the secret room belonged to the corrupt Mayor and that he had merely found it while searching for the team's location. In the end, Jack would be found innocent for the sixth time after the team found out that a lawyer working for the Mayor Christian Jackson had made reindeer caretaker Jax Walker corrode the evidence with his own DNA and to take blame for the murder. A Brave New Utopia In the aftermath of Penelope Hunter's arrest for the murder of Luke Leon-Mathieu and Mayor Osborne for her conspiracies and involvement in several murders, Jack and Yasmine Marrakchi came to help the team pack up and take some radioactive medication so they could go home at last. A couple months later, Jack came into the station and told them that he wanted to talk to the player about what was happening in Rosenoque. Jack then explained that Rosenoque had been peaceful for a couple years now but it had started to fall into disarray to the rise of crime rates once again. Jack also told them that the FEPD traitor Jordan Brown has had taunted the police from behind bars for a short while now ever since the crime rates had started up again. After the player bade the Berrini Police Department a tearful farewell, the player then joined Jack, Julia and his twins at the airport where they would make their return home. Season 3 Old Victories Jack would be suspected once again in Rosenoque after the player and newly recruited FEPD detective Diana Osborne found his wedding ring in a bush at the floral park in Ivory Peaks. They then interrogated Jack about the murder, who only explained that he was a fan of the victim and nothing more as he never had time to go to his baseball matches recently due to his private eye career and taking care of his children at home. Later, they would learn that Jack had been investigating the victim on suspicions by his baseball coach that the victim was using drugs to improve his ability to bat, pitch and run in his career as a baseball player. Jack then explained that the investigations he did as a private eye was secret for a reason and that he would never have any reason to kill the victim due to his family and the fact that he never found proof on the victim's use of drugs. Jack would be found innocent for the seventh time after the team incarcerated the victim's girlfriend Marie Summers in the murder. Crime of My Life Jack would be suspected for the ninth time after he informed the police of finding the hideout the team were investigating due to their connections to Warrenville's organ market, Aurelia's drug smuggling through Berrini's airline and Rusthollow's diamond smuggling. He then directed them to the hideout, where Major and the player would soon find more clues to suspect more people in the murder of socialite Kaitlynn Lynch. Shortly after, the team would discover that Jack was investigating Kaitlynn after finding his files on the victim. Jack then explained that an anonymous source paid him extra to investigate the socialite with no questions asked. He then told the team that he would not be accused of another murder, not after what Jordan Brown did to him before he told them that they had work to do to find the true one behind the Speaker's alias. Jack would be innocent for the eighth time after the team arrested Paul Brine for the murder. However an unknown person murdered Paul mid-arrest, which led the team to investigate and find the murder weapon used to kill Paul. After they learned it was a knife that belonged to serial killer Mallory Strange, they asked Jack to assist in making an appointment with the serial killer to ask her about the knife. How to Pick Your Poison After making the appointment, Jack told the team in the Gaulstone precinct that he had talked to asylum director Lukas Mercier about the appointment and that the director would personally escort them to the asylum. Gallery JChapman.PNG|Jack, as he initally appeared in Derailed for Death (Case #32 of Rosenoque) and Like Fighting Snakes (Case #33 of Rosenoque). JChapman-Case54.PNG|Jack, as he normally appears throughout all the seasons. JChapman-Case46.PNG|Jack, as he appeared in Tallying Up the Votes (Case #46 of Rosenoque). JChapman-Case70.PNG|Jack, as he appeared in Wedding Crasher (Case #16 of Berrini) Analyses As Jordan were unavailable due to the exposure of the traitor, Jack has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Jack performed throughout the course of the game: Case #54: The Thorn Amongst the Roses *Jordan’s Tablet (09:00:00) Trivia *Jackson is based off fellow fanon writer JackofallCCtrades17. *Jack is one of the characters to appear in more than one season. Case Appearances Category:Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Killers (Rosenoque) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Recurring Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Characters (Berrini) Category:Suspects (Berrini) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Berrini) Category:Recurring Characters (Berrini) Category:Characters (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Recurring Characters (Rosenoque: TM)